battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII
Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII is the second of two expansion packs to the World War II first-person shooter computer game Battlefield 1942. It is developed by Digital Illusions CE and published by Electronic Arts for Microsoft Windows September 4, 2003 in North America and September 5, 2003 in Europe. It was published by Aspyr Media for Mac OS October 25, 2004. Secret Weapons of WWII brings many new feautures to the original game, such as new weapons, vehicles, battles, factions, and a new gameplay mode that focuses on fulfilling objectives more that destroying the enemy army. These new features help to bring variety to its predecessor's gameplay without overhauling the series. For example, while an Allied engineer may still maintain his original role as being able to repair vehicles, his long-ranged rifle has been replaced with a shotgun, which is effective at short distances. Critically, Secret Weapons of WWII was well received. GameSpot gave the game a 8.2 out of 10 summarizing that "Its additions are extremely enjoyable to play around with and, in some cases, really change the gameplay of the original in new and intriguing ways." IGN gave the game 8.8 out of 10 noting that "...assuming you can swallow the more fanciful additions, you'll find plenty of excitement here." As of June, 2008, the game has received a compilation score of 82% on GameRankings and 79% on Metacritic. Gameplay As in Battlefield 1942, players play the role of a soldier in a two-sided battle and can choose what weapons or vehicles they want to use in accomplishing their task. Usually, The team that works together more effectively wins by reducing the enemies tickets to zero. (A team loses tickets when its members are killed, but also when the other team holds a majority of the capture points on a map.) Even more so than in Battlefield 1942, the weapons in Secret Weapons of WWII are designed to be used in unison with other weapons in order to compensate for weaknesses and maximize strengths. A gameplay mode introduced in Secret Weapons of WWII is an objective-based mode in which players focus on accomplishing specific objectives in order to win the battle. For example on Essen, the German forces must prevent Allied forces from destroying key portions of a weapons factory. If the Allied forces successfully fulfill these objective, the German tickets are drastically reduced, usually winning the game for the Allies. The default Allied (US) Army and Axis (German) Army have received new weapons and vehicules in additon to the creation of two entirely new factions, the SAS (British Commando) and the Waffen SS (German Elite Troops). Each faction has unique weapons to their faction that can only be obtained by playing as that faction or picking them off a fallen enemy soldier. They also have unique vehicles that are only available at their bases. Even with the creation of these new factions, all the maps in the expansion pack are Axis versus Allies, as is the custom in the Battlefield series. Also of special note is the Jet Pack, which allows players to fly in the air while firing a weapon. In order to maintain gameplay balance, the Jet Pack is very susceptible to blowing up while under fire, instantly killing the player. As opposed to other weapons, the Jet Pack it not unique to one faction, and instead, it can be found at one or more locations throughout a particular map as a usable item. However, there are only three maps which have the Jet Pack in them. (Those maps are Essen, Hellendoorn, and Kbely Airfield. There is a fourth map with the jetpack, that comes with the latest patch.) New Vehicles Sixteen new vehicles, ranging from Tanks to motorcycles, are included in the expansion pack. Allied SAS :Ordnance QF 25 Pounder Artillery :AW52 Fighter :Commando Raft :C-47 Dakota Cargo Plane :McDonnell XF-85 Goblin Fighter :LVT4 Amphibious Transport :M21 81mm MMC Mortar Carrier :M8 Greyhound 6x6 Armoured Car :SAS Willys Overland MB Jeep :XA42 Motorcycle Allied US Army (Not Special Forces) :AW52 Fighter :Commando Raft :C-47 Dakota Cargo Plane :McDonnell XF-85 Goblin Fighter :LVT4 Amphibious Transport :M4A1 Sherman Tank :T95 Super Heavy Tank :XA42 Motorcycle Axis Waffen SS :Flakpanzer IV/ FlaK 88 Anti-Aircraft/Tank cannon :HO229 Fighter :Natter Rocket Plane :Flettner Fl 282 Kolibri :Pak40 Artillery :Schwimmwagen Amphibious Vehicle :Sturmtiger Heavy Tank :Wasserfall Guided Rocket *Munitionspanzer III *Henschel Hs 297 :R75 Motorcycle Axis Wermacht (Not Special Forces) :Flakpanzer IV Anti-Aircraft/Tank Gun :HO229 Fighter :Natter Rocket Plane :Pak40 Artillery :Schwimmwagen Amphibious Vehicle :Sturmtiger Heavy Tank :Wasserfall Guided Rocket :Sdkfz 2 Kettenkrad :R75 Motorcycle New Weapons Seven new weapons, including throwing knives and a shotgun, are also in the expansion pack. :Allied SAS: :Throwing Knives :Bren Light Machine Gun :Browning Auto-5 Shotgun :Sten Mark IIS Sub-Machine Gun :Allied US Army: ' :M1 Garand Rifle :'Axis SS: :Throwing Knives :German Panzergranate :Gewehr 43 Semi-Automatic Rifle with ZF4 Telescopic Sight :Fallschirmjägergewehr 42 (FG-42) LSW (Light Support Weapon) :Axis German Wermacht: :None :Axis Japanese Army: :Type 5 Semi-Automatic Rifle New Maps Eight new maps are included in Secret Weapons of WWII. Notably, altogether the maps provide every possible Allied versus Axis combination given the factions in the expansion pack. :Eagles's Nest (US vs. SS) :Essen (SAS vs. SS) :Gothic Line (US vs. Germany) :Hellendoorn (SAS vs. SS) :Kbely Airfield (SAS vs. SS) :Mimoyecques (US vs. Germany) :Peenemunde (US vs. Germany) :Raid on Agheila (SAS vs. SS) :Telemark Research Base (SAS vs. Germany) Development The expansion pack was officially announced on April 2, 2003; although, there was significant speculation preceding the announcement that Electronic Arts was making a second expansion pack to Battlefield 1942. Nearly six months later Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII began to be sold at stores for thirty dollars, ten dollars more than the originally conceived twenty dollar pricetag. This sometimes negatively affected reviews. Critical Reception Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII was received generally favorably. While not winning any awards, it received a compilation score of 82% on GameRankings based on 36 reviews and 79% on Metacritic based on 18 reviews. Almost all reviews reflected positively on the amount of variety added to the game without turning players off from the original draw of the series. Jolt UK commented that it is "A welcome addition to the Battlefield family, and has a style all of its own..." GameSpot said that "Its additions are extremely enjoyable to play around with and, in some cases, really change the gameplay of the original in new and intriguing ways." IGN noted that "...the new super weapons are brilliantly incorporated in to the gameplay." Criticisms included that the proportion of content to retail price was too low. In Gamespot's review of the game, it claimed, "However, considering how much it retails for, it probably could have offered more." Gamespy listed as the con that "Some of the maps are clunkers; $30 is too much for the limited content here." Also, some critics disliked the fanciful nature of many of the new weapons and vehicles introduced by the expansion. IGN summarized its reaction in its review of the game: "Secret Weapons of WWII, while based in historical equipment and encounters, nevertheless offers up a steroid-enhanced version of the regular game with plenty of new weapons that were on the cutting edge of technology (or merely on the drawing board) at the close of the Second World War. For some players, myself included, this extra touch of Hollywood seems a bit out of place relative to the previous games." Jolt UK commenting along similar lines that "...it also feels a little out of place. About the last expansion the game can handle." See also * Battlefield 1942 External links * [http://www.ea.com/official/battlefield/1942/us/secretweapons/features.jsp?state=100010 Official EA: Battlefield 1942] * Annotated Battlefield 1942 Maps * Battlefield 1942 Tips and Tactics Category:Battlefield 1942 Category: Expansion Packs Category:PC Games